


After the semi-final

by edeldolatyme



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, and not really porn, well a little plot at least, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeldolatyme/pseuds/edeldolatyme
Summary: Marcelo and Sascha in the shower after the semi-final at the ATP Finals last weekend.





	After the semi-final

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this idea came to my mind while watching Sascha's semi-final against Roger during the ATP Finals at the O2 last weekend. I basically wrote this on the back of my boarding pass while staying up all night, waiting for my plane home so yeah, not sure what else to say about it or if it makes any sense... ^^
> 
> This is all fiction, I don't know any of the people mentioned in real life and I don't claim that any of this is true, has or will ever happen.

“You did that on purpose!” It wasn't a question or even just a statement but more of an accusation that Marcelo muttered against Sascha's neck as soon as the locker room door closed behind them.   
“I don't know what you're talking about”, the younger one replied with an innocence in his voice that was betrayed by the smirk on his face. Marcelo practically growled in the back of his throat upon hearing that and pressed the slightly smaller body in front of him against the wall next to the locker.   
“Oh yeah? And why is it that you're always groaning louder and more often when you hit the ball whenever I'm in your box? Don't even think about denying it”, he immediately cut off any attempt of protest. “I have several videos as proof!”  
Realising he wasn't able to talk his way out of this one, Sascha decided to use it to his advantage. His smirk grew wider and he pushed back against Marcelo's solid frame, his thigh grazing the bulge in the older ones sweatpants.  
“I think you quite liked it though”, he remarked cheekily and getting another growl in response from his boyfriend.  
“That's beside the point”, Marcelo tried to continue the argument. “It's pretty embarrassing when you whole team, which still includes your dad if I may remind you, notices my hard-on during your matches and keep throwing me suggestive looks!”  
The blond burst out laughing: “I don't think my dad is even capable of doing that and the others, well I think ever since they walked in on us in Bejing they know what we are up to. Even though I'm sure they've been aware of it already before...”  
Marcelo made a whining noise and hid his blushing face at Sascha's neck.   
“Don't remind of that”, he exclaimed loudly. “I still feel awkward around Jazz and Hugo, no need to rub it in again...”  
Sascha, who didn't exactly like getting distracted from what he wanted by this conversation, slid his hand into Marcelo's pants and muttered into the older one's ear: “Maybe you like it better when I rub something else?”  
“Jeez, you're going to be the death of me one day”, the Brazilian complained with no real heat behind it though while he even began to slightly thrust into it.  
The younger one definitely had enough of all the talking now so he pressed open mouthed kisses along Marcelo's jawline until the older one turned his head a little and their lips met in a hungry kiss. From there on, the only words that could be heard where them begging “Don't stop” or encouragements like “Oh yeah, keep going exactly like that” as they stumbled towards the shower, loosing their clothes along the way.   
“I want you”, Sascha eventually muttered into Marcelo's ear while rubbing their hard cocks against each other, making the older one moan.   
“God Sasch, you can't say stuff like this when we don't have anything here and you have a very important final to play tomorrow where you definitely need to be able to walk!”  
“I don't care”, the blond breathed and tried to lead his boyfriend's hand where he wanted, needed it the most in that moment. The older one, however, withdrew it quickly, pinned the younger one against the wall and shook his head.   
“I care and I don't want to have to explain to your dad and Ivan tomorrow why your limping. I know what I can do instead though. “  
Before Sascha could protest or was even able to say anything at all, Marcelo had dropped to his knees, his hands firmly on the younger one's hip and his mouth wrapped around Sascha's erection. This effectively chased any coherent thought from the German's mind. Instead, he tangled his hands in the older one's dark hair, guiding those talented lips and tongue exactly where he wanted them, pushing into the wet heat, his head falling back against the wall behind him. Marcelo let himself be led, knowing that this was at least the second best thing he was able to give to Sascha right now and soon his hand found his own leaking cock, jerking himself off in the same rhythm that Sascha fucked his mouth in. In the end, it took them both an embarrassingly short time until they both came with loud moans, the dark haired one's slightly muffled by the mouthful of cum he had to swallow. Standing back up, he wiped his mouth and grinned at Sascha before pulling him into a soft kiss.   
“Once we're on holidays, we're going to have all the time in the world for each other and this”, he smiled at his boyfriend. “But first you have a final to win tomorrow and who knows, maybe your due a reward tomorrow night?”  
They grinned at each other before their lips met in another passionate kiss full of promises of more.


End file.
